dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mageddon (New Earth)
: Mageddon's signature weapon feature was the ability to affect and enhance all the nasty, dark, vile worst inclinations within a sentient mind causing any species to turn itself upon each other, usually resulting in the mutual annihilation of said race and their host planet. Whenever he approached a new world, it would analytically select some of the more influential minds, particularly of a darker nature to start with. Carefully and expediently moving the necessary pieces into place in order to pave the way for its coming to said world lined within it's sights. **'Gestalt Spoors:' The war engine could produce eye like enzyme detachments of itself from it's very being to reach out and parasitically affect the minds of those it can use to to it's advantage. Often using two of which and sending them to latch onto said individuals whom the spores then use to relay the Mageddon's wickedness amplification even from afar, albeit to a more limited range than the prime being. They can also discharge laser blasts in the event that self defense is necessary but they seem to be tactically intelligent taking out the bigger threats to the war engines coming before anything else. * : The weapon of the old gods could also discharge a very lethal energy blast wave from it's own breath in the event that it is met with enemy resistance. *'Self-Detonation:' Whenever at its last resort the Mageddon weapon can initiate a suicide protocol within its negatively charged anti-sun. By breaching its power sources core this weapon can initiate a catastrophic explosion in the form of a supernova that could at minimum wipe out over half of the galaxy; the ultimate scope of its destructive capabilities may be greater still, as in the face of its forthcoming detonation the angels of the Pax Dei began drafting plans to replace the universe in the wake of Mageddon's wrath, suggesting it may be capable of annihilating all material reality. * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Anti-Sun Core | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Mageddon was first mentioned (as Tezcatlipoca) as early as ''Aztek: The Ultimate Man'' #1 (1996), and subsequently also hinted in ''Justice League: A Midsummer's Nightmare'' #3, as Know Man's plan to prepare Earth for the coming of the "ultimate warbringer" is what leads to the re-formation of the JLA in the first place. The name "Mageddon" is first mentioned in ''JLA'' #12. Mageddon's eyes can first be glimpsed at the end of ''JLA'' #15, although they are colored differently than in later appearances. Further hints about Mageddon were made throughout Grant Morrison's run on JLA, until finally becoming the major "villain" in his final story arc World War III. * Mageddon's precise size is never specified, but appeared to be visibly far larger than the solar system's sun even from 12 light-years away. However, compared to the Old Gods, it was about the size of the average head. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Category:Justice League villains Category:2000 Character Debuts